The subject invention relates to devices that that are adapted to help thread and pull electrical cable or wire through an opening in a pipe member. Devices of this type minimize the potential problem of the outer surface of the electrical cable scraping or wearing against the circumferential end edges of the opening of the pipe as the electrical cable is being pulled and threaded into the pipe interior. The device involves an improved structure for facilitating the process of moving the electrical cable or wiring into and through the pipe interior.
More specifically, in the process of threading electrical cable through open pipe, cable is drawn or pulled through an open pipe with the cable being pulled initially through the open end of the pipe. As the electrical wire or cable is pulled through the open end of the pipe, into the interior of the pipe, the circumferential surface of the electrical wire is drawn with some degree of force against the circumferential edges of the pipe opening. In the process, the outer surface of the electrical wire or cable is frayed or otherwise becomes damaged in the process.
Yet another problem that is encountered in the process of drawing electrical cable through the interior of a pipe is that is important to center the cable as much as possible as it passes through the pipe interior. This centering of the cable adds significantly to the efficiency of the process involved of moving electrical wire into the pipe for protection purposes.
Many devices have been conceived to improve the efficiency of the process of inserting and drawing electrical cable or wire through pipes. Some of these devices include an insert member to permit the cable to be drawn up into the pipe so that the cable does not touch the circumference of the pipe opening as it is drawn inwardly into the pipe interior. One such device is a pipe insert member that has a roller affixed at the end, over which roller the cable is drawn into the pipe interior to facilitate the wire movement. Other similar devices have been conceived and used in this endeavor. However, notwithstanding the existence and usage of such devices, many are cumbersome to use, inefficient, and costly to manufacture.
The subject invention is conceived to overcome these variant problems in order to provide an improved device for such process, and the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.